heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith Martini Vermouthspray
is a lieutenant colonel in the Information Alliance military belonging to Carrier pigeon news.ltd, an emergency supply company, and a member of the Martini Series.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 12Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts, Character Profile Etymology is a Scottish word which refers to a ghost or spirit. As well as a surname, is also the name of a and a of (an aromatized wine). Appearance Wraith is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed twelve year old girl, so the uniform of a high military officer that she wears impeccably and the number of medals on her chest seems out of place.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 13 Personality Wraith has been described as an overbearing tsundere, being a prideful young girl who will use her army boots to kick anyone who jokingly mentions the Island Nation's tradition of in her presence. However, it's also mentioned her difficult personality is a result of being acutely aware that, as a member of the Martini Series, there's thousands of replacements for her. While this has motivated her to take bold actions in the military and led to her quickly rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel at a young age in an attempt to prove herself superior, her sense of superiority goes hand in hand with an inferiority complex. To further prove her dislike of the genius girl project, when she introduces herself she tells people they can forget everything but the first name, as there's more than a hundred girls with the same surname. She also dislikes her subconscious habit of spinning a pen when stressed; as it is a mental stabilization action driven into her and thousands of other girls during the project. Due to being temporarily assigned to different problem battalions, she has never cared that much about the soldiers under her command. Background Wraith was born in Bucharest, Transylvania. Her mother, Anastasia, contracted cancer and learning that she didn't have long to live, agreed to be a specimen so she could offer something to the world. Her cancer cells were used to create a DNA computer named after her.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 14 Following her mother's death, Wraith was one of the girls chosen for the Martini Series, a genius girl project of the Information Alliance that aimed to manipulate and motivate their soldiers using the symbolism of a delicate and fair maiden working towards the war, sparking a desire in their troops to support and protect those girls.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 She was assignated the number 49. In a desire to prove herself superior, Wraith took bold actions that allowed her to quickly rise in ranks. She and her attendant Frank ended up being known as the . When a military officer committed a scandal, the two were sent in to swiftly bring that officer’s battalion back into battle. Wraith and her attendant were assigned to the Cannon 256's battalion, since it had apparently been involved in human trafficking within Oceania. Chronology The Police of Ghosts When Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell infiltrated one of the Capitalist Corporations barricade facilities during the 37th's fight against the Simple is Best and the Hornet Storm they saw an unfamiliar armored vehicle, which they identified as a Information Alliance's VIP vehicle. As they looked at it and discussed its purpose there they saw Wraith exit it. After discussing the Information Alliance's genius girl project the duo decided not to take the opportunity to kill a VIP, as she was just a young girl sent as an overseer and was unrelated to the mobile barricades, so they wouldn't stop them by shooting her. When Quenser, Heivia and the other Legitimacy Kingdom soldiers found the Early States' hiding spot they were contacted by both Froleytia Capistrano and Wraith, who admitted to having watched their battle with the Simple is Best. The two officers informed the foot soldiers that the coalition was sending four Objects to eliminate the MIB's Object, including the Cannon 256 and the Baby Magnum. When the Early States defense system proved to be capable of rendering long-range bombardment useless, she told the Legitimacy Kingdom to send the Baby Magnum to attack it point blank range. Wraith asked if the Cannon 256 could do anything to help them. Quenser tried to tell her to continue the bombardment to keep the Early States occupied, but before he could finish the Early States used its weapon to destroy the Cannon 256 and the Capitalist Corporations and Faith Organization Objects, leaving only the Baby Magnum active. She and her attendant later discussed the Cannon 256, which had a later model of the same line prepared to replace the destroyed Object as the Elite had ejected and survived. They also talked about the MIB's announcement video that had been released online, with Wraith showing a clear dislike of it and the person behind it, mirroring Froleytia's opinion. Project Whiz Kid Wraith played a key role in the incidents which Quenser and Heivia were involved in during October.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Skills and Abilities As a member of the Martini Series, Wraith is a genius girl, so it can be assumed she's highly intelligent. She's an effective commanding officer, with her skills having allowed her to quickly achieve the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. As a member of the Information Alliance, she's quite familiar with information warfare and techniques to manipulate public opinion (as she's also a living example of that kind of techniques), so she was capable of easily analyzing the MIB's announcement video, calling it a bluff, but acknowledging their prowess in manipulating public opinion. Gallery Heavy_Object_v14.jpg|Wraith Martini Vermouthspray on the cover of Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Female